Slave To The Bottle
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Outsiders: Scott Hall is back to his old lifestyles. Kevin Nash goes and finds him at the bar and stays with him for the night. Not a good summary, but it ain't much of a story!


A/N- Wow, I've actually gone a while without starting a brand new story. I'm telling y'all, I'm so lost on ideas. I really wanna start one with MORE than one chapter, but it's not working!!! Anyways, since Cat Lea is such a cool person and totally sweet (not to mention wanting to see more Ministry of Darkness member fics) this idea came into mind last night and I worked on it all day. Now when you're off of "probation", Cat Lea, you can write ME and Shannon Moore story! Yay! ;)  
  
  
  
Slave To The Bottle  
  
  
  
If there was one thing in this world that Kevin Nash loved more than anything, it was his clique. The Kliq, actually. Shawn Michaels, Trips, Pj, Sean, Scott. Oh yeah, he had to love Scott more than anything. The way that his brown eyes sparkled when he laughed. The long curly dark hair that was normally either slicked back or tied witha bandana.  
  
The way he laughed and joked and did that retarded looking dance that Kevin always picked on him about. Yeah, everything about that man drove Big Sexy crazy. He was just too damn cute.  
  
And too far into his depression to get out of it by himself. Once again, Scott had become slave to the bottle.  
  
  
  
Kevin knew that it was most likely just a matter of time before Scott found SOME reason to return to his old habits. It wasn't that Scott wasn't smart enough to realize what he was doing. No matter how he acted, Scott really was a bright man. And it wasn't like Scott didn't have the self-control ... it was just that something always drug him back down.  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed as he headed back to his private locker room after his segment on Raw. He was real sore and real tired, just wanting to get home and see if Scott had called. Probably not. Scott had said that he would call Kevin, what was it now, three days? And not a single message.  
  
Kevin was worried, but he didn't think too much into it. Scott was probably just hung over ... again. It was a good thing he wasn't in the WWE at the moment, he was would have surely lost his job. Kevin hated to say it, but again. Scott would have lost his job again.  
  
He shook his head as he thought about it, taking a seat on the training bench. He slowly undid his boots, his arms sore from the bumps he had taken that night. No one had really heard from Scott lately. Every time he started drinking again, he shut himself off from the world.  
  
Sad, yes, but true.  
  
  
  
Everyone but Scott seemed to know that he needed to get help from others when he knew he had gone too far again. Kevin sighed again and got up. Deciding that since he was in Miami, he might as well see if Scott was around. Again, he had no clue where Scott might be, or if he was either in the state, but he was going anyways.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Scott Hall shifted on the bar stool. His ass was beginning to get numb from sitting there the past four hours, but there really was nothing he could do now. He either had to wait for someone he knew to come in and drive him home, or drag himself out to the street to catch a taxi.  
  
He took another drink from his beer bottle, finishing it off. He was happy to see a new bartender get on shift; the last one had refused to give him another drink since he had already downed around four. He attempted a sober smile at the new bartender and shook his empty bottle in a signal for another.  
  
He was happy when the bartender obliged. He seemed to be one of those bartenders who only cared about the money and not how much the drinker had had; that was their problem.  
  
  
  
Some time later, Scott wasn't sure how much, he had slumped onto the bar, easily having downed at least seven beers and felt someone picking him up from hsi seat. His vision was double timing him, so he really couldn't tell who it was by that, but if anything, he knew that smell more than anything.  
  
He groaned and curled in closer to the big man, taking in the smell, even if it made him feel a bit more sick, if possible. It was strong and spicey, he recognised it immediately, he had bought that for ... Kevin. It had to be Kevin. Deciding not to worry, he slumped in Kevin's arms allowing himself to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Kevin softly laid Scott down on the bed of his house. When he had gone there first and Scott hadn't been there, there was just one more place he knew Scott was probably at: the bar downstairs. Realizing that Scott was obviously drunk and probably passed out, he brought him back upstairs.  
  
He was actually pretty grateful he had been in town becuase otherwise, he felt anyone could have come and taken Scott. Especially with him being the well known wrestler he was. He checked the clock on the bedside tabl;e. It was too late to be heading home now.  
  
He had missed his flight and none of the other wrestlers were probably there any more. Sighing once more, Kevin tossed his shoes to the side and settled into a chair on the other side of the room. he must of fallen asleep because he was woken up again by Scott groaning from the bed.  
  
  
  
"You gonna be sick, Scotty?" he asked, heading over.  
  
Scott groaned again, gripping his stomach. Kevin ran his hand over Scott's forehead, pushing the hair from his face.  
  
"You got somethin' I can bring to the bed so you don't have to get up?"  
  
Scott shook his head slightly, groaning again. He must have had a ton to drink, they had only gotten back to the house about two hours ago and Scott was already in hang-over mode.  
  
"Then, here, let me help you to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
Kevin carefully helped Scott from the bed to the master bathroom. Luckily, it was right there because it wasn't long before Scott was attached to the bowl and wretching everything. Kevin softly held Scott's hair from his sweaty face, running his fingers up and down his back.  
  
It had to have been another half an hour at the least until Scott finally settled back against Kevin's chest, panting slightly. Kevin picked up the Lonely Outsider and helped him back into the bed.  
  
"Let me get you something to rinse out your mouth, baby, settle back."  
  
Scott nodded his agreement, pushing back against the pillows and wiping at hsi forehead.  
  
  
  
Kevin returned a few minutes later with two glasses, one full, one not, and a cold rag.  
  
"Hope you don't mind I snuck this from your freezer." he joked, wiping down Scott's forehead.  
  
Once he had cleaned Scott off, he helped him rinse his mouth. Once Scott was cleaned up, he allowed Kevin to settle him back in the bed.  
  
"Kev, lay with me for a bit?"  
  
"Of course, Scott."  
  
  
  
Kevin folded back one side of the blanket back and crawled into bed behind Scotty. Scott was immediately against his chest. It took Kevin a few seconds to realize that Scott was shaking slightly. He sat up and looked over Scott's arm.  
  
"Scotty? What's wrong?"  
  
"I ruined it, Kev ..."  
  
"What're you talking about, Scotty? Ruined what?"  
  
"Everything, Grouch. I ruined it with my stupid habits." Scott said, his voice cracking.  
  
  
  
"No you didn't, Scotty. You didn't ruin anything." Kevin replied, pulling Scott closer.  
  
"Yes I did. Every time I start feeling bad, I shove everything off just for some damn beer."  
  
Kevin honestly didn't know what to say. He knew it was true, but he didn't want Scott to feel worse about himself.  
  
"You just need to get back on the right track, baby. That's all."  
  
"How? Kevin, I've tried everything!"  
  
"You haven't tried everything. Just let me and the guys take care of you. Call me, whenever. Whenever you feel the need to drink or you're upset. Whenever. I'll help you. And if I can't be there, the guys will. I promise. Just promise me you'll do it."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if it'll work, Kev ..."  
  
"If you want it to it will. Please, Scott, you wanna get better, right?"  
  
"Right." Scott sniffled.  
  
"Then promise me."  
  
Scott was silent for a minute, Kevin not sure he would answer.  
  
"I promise, Kev."  
  
"Good, Scotty. Now get some sleep. You're gonna have one hell of a hangover if you don't get some."  
  
  
  
Scott nodded, settling against Kevin's chest. Kevin waited for Scott's breathing to even out until he decided to get some sleep, too. It would be hard work to get Scott straightened up and he knew he'd be getting one hell of a phone bill over the next few months, but to have his baby back ... that was all worth it.  
  
{fin} 


End file.
